Shimmer
by Seraphina1
Summary: All that shimmers in the world is sure to fade away..R&R please!


Author's Note** This is a songfic based on the song Shimmer by Fuel. Please R&R!

Disclaimers: I don't own LOTR nor did I write Shimmer. I'm merely using them both as artistic inspiration :) 

**

She calls me from the cold. 

Just when I was low, feeling short of stable..

All that she intends, and all she keeps inside missing from the label

She says she's ashamed, can she take me for awhile? 

Can I be your friend, we'll forget the past...

But...maybe I'm not able.  
And I break at the bend..

**

When he first sees her again, he wonders if she's crazy. Crazy and stupid, that is what he thinks. He cannot move, cannot feel, cannot be; she looks at him and pretends to be stone cold and frozen, to bear a heart unpained. She does not deserve to stand there, to be in his presence once more. She does not deserve to look at him, but she stands there anyway and looks at him still. And he cannot find the courage to tell her to leave him be.

A ring of power to defeat, a Fellowship to perform it. He is one of the Fellowship, one of the power. She stands there and makes him weak. He cannot be weak.

**

Here and now, will we ever be again?  
Cause I have found, that all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade..

away...

again.

**  
He packs his bags and sharpens his arrows while he smiles at the Ranger at his side. Meanwhile, he is a million miles away in a world where he can neither breathe nor move. He has told her no, has told her that nothing will be the same again. That nothing can be the same again. For a darkness surrounds the world, a darkness that threatens to consume. He has no time for petty ladies and silly girls, for fanciful love and yearning remorse. He shall not tread a path twice walked. He is a hero, a protector of the Ring-bearer. His heart and his time are needed elsewhere. 

Her eyes speak nothing when she turns away from his words. You're but silly girl, he thinks, never to know nor understand the depth of her love. Leave me be, he shoulders his pack and travels the road untaken. 

She watches him leave and she cries salty tears at their parting. Her lover, her best friend, her brother; he takes his half of her heart and leaves her cold indeed. She has finally tasted the bitter aroma of pain; the pain she deals so freely.

They set out for a dark land; a dark land of horrors and nightmares full of strife and evil. And while he walks toward the impending darkness, he thinks of those days past when the world is golden and the air is bright.

**

She dreams a champagne dream,

strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper.

Lavender and cream, fields of butterflies, reality escapes her.

**

He watches her dance in the moonlit sky, laughter in her eyes. Past days of joy and love echo in the coming dawn and he remembers the life he once lived. 

Can you hold me forever, she whispers through the seeping glade. Can you be the one for me? And days and nights of bliss mimic once more through the heart of the warrior, through the heart of the frozen prince. While the pain tastes like bile and the hurt feels like a burn, he remembers the day she left him cold. The day his world of bliss fell apart.

**

She said that love is for fools who fall behind

and I'm somewhere in between.

I never really knew,

a killer from a savior,

'til I break at the bend.

**

No responsibility, she vows. And for that, she leaves her Prince cold in the late of night and travels the world in search for something more, never knowing that all is left behind. He stabs at a tree pretending it is her, hacking through the thick underbrush, while the Fellowship follows in his wake and wonders what has happened to their docile archer. 

And to return when things are bad- he cannot stand her impudence, her heart. To be friends, she offers, and he turns away from her and her tears and leaves for a journey he hopes will kill him. 

She shoots at the coming beasts, keeping at bay the dark forces that trail their keen path. A folly and a mistake she once made; the repentance is her own. For you I will love, she promises, standing high in the trees while the one she cannot forget walks below. For you I will hurt, she promises while she jumps to another branch as her beloved-the one who will not return her love-stares at the night sky and has never understood.

The Fellowship breaks. She feels no tears at the parting of a human. But an orc is still near and the grief is a mask that allows no mercy.

He grieves one of his own and while his brother, the Ranger, mourns the death of a Steward's son, he becomes unawares and clumsy. An elf becomes clumsy by a mask of grief and sorrow. 

The orc is near and nocks his crossbow. To kill an elf, he thinks, will heal my soul. And the arrow flies true, while she races to give all for him.

**

Here and now, will we ever be again?

Cause I have found that all that shimmers in this world is sure of fade..

away.. 

again.

**

No! He shouts, too late, as he sees the arrow of his death met by another. Through a flash of golden tresses and dark skirts, he is saved by the killer of his heart. But I was to die, he thinks falling to his knees, not you-never you. The orc is dead, two arrows ending his life: one for love, one for death. You are cruel, he shouts at Fate who twists his destiny with another and makes him blind to all she was. The blood is thick and dark and it stains his pale pale hands. 

Leave me, she commands, for she cannot stand to see him cry.

Leave me, she shouts, for she cannot bear his pain.

I love you, she whispers, for she cannot feel her heart.

**

It's too far away for me to hold,

too far away.

It's just too far away for me to hold.

Too far away.

**

He holds her close and sheds his tears. His savior; his killer-the line so thin, even he cannot define. Why? He thinks, her fading eyes closing him to the beauty of the worlds. You should not have been here.

She smiles thinly as the sun sets on her life but never her love. I was never a silly girl, she tells him, for her love was true. Just as her blood is true and the arrow is deep; her death is awaiting. 

Let me go with you, he begs, holding her dagger next to his heart. For life is not worth living without those that make us cry. Without those that make us laugh. But she makes him swear that he shall live and that he shall marry and that he shall love. For she loves him and such is the way of love.

I cannot, he says, but she makes him swear on her life blood that he shall not choose darkness.

On her death, she has made him strong. Stronger than ever, the archer of a broken Fellowship. 

The proud prince of Mirkwood.

**

It's too far away..

guess I'll let it go.

Cause I have found,

all that shimmers in this world....

is sure to fade away.

Again.


End file.
